Angel's Flight
belongs to [[User:Justtochi|'''Justtochi]]. You can find me [https://justtochi.tumblr.com/ |'here'].' '''Angel's Flight' (天使のフライト, Tenshi no Furaito), whose members are nicknamed the "Dark Angels" (黒天使 Kuro Tenshi), is a former secret Dark Guild that was mostly composed of scientifics. It played a major role in the events of Angel's Flight arc. Goal Angel's Flight's had two main goals : first, as scientists, they wanted to uncover an use of Magic that no one before them discovered, through the use of Lacrimas and unusual Dragon Lacrimas. Secondly, their master wanted to take revenge on Fairy Tail, who excommunicated him long ago. Location and Buildings The headquarters of Angel's Flight are located in a forest near Magnolia Town, they are surronded by high trees and thorny bushes. Angel's Flight's location is shown capable of changing, as their main building is equipped with mecanic legs. The building seems to have been constructed a while ago as it has full-grown climbing plants around the building itself. It has quite a medieval theme, is half buried in the ground and is made out of reinforced concrete. Its surrondings are known to be full of hidden deadly traps. The building seems to have at least four or five floors, and is surronded by a magical dome that acts like a barrier keeping anyone unallowed outside. Guild Building First Floor Also known as the "Experimental Floor", this floor is where the guild's darkest activities are taking place, because it's the most protected and buried floor of the building. It's even said that to work in this area, you need a valid autorization given by the Master himself. There are three main types of rooms there : jail cells, operating and storage rooms. First, the jail cells are small four-walled rooms made of reinforced soundproof concrete, without windows and covered with old blood. They are mostly empty, except for Magic Sealing handcuffs attached to the wall. When their door is closed, no light can get inside. These rooms are mainly used to keep captive and torture its prisoners, to satisfy the guild members' cruelty and anger. Secondly, the operating rooms, as the name implies, are completely white places which are used for chirurgical experiments. They are full of medical equipment arranged around the metallic surgical table that is also equipped of Magic Sealing handcuffs. The room is extremely bright, often causing its patients to be blinded by it. Finally, the storage rooms are basically closets. Very small, dusty and full of useless garbage, these rooms are also considered to be Maya Kisaigai's personnal punishment rooms. This is where they keep some of their old medical supplies, torture devices and brooms. Other floors Not much is known about them, their content or purpose. The only places we know yet are the kitchen, the dormitories, the lunch hall, the library, Halvor's office and the engine rooms. Each of them are situated on an unknown floor between the second and the fifth. The engine rooms are quite particular. While all the other rooms have the basic look their name implies, the engine rooms aren't only places with random machines. In the first one, there's only an huge blue hollow, spherical lacrima, seemingly filled with foam and liquid, linked to ducts that cross the walls to arrive in a second room full of weird engines and of a second lacrima that is almost exactly like the other, without foam. This lacrima is linked to many ducts that seem to go everywhere in the building. Strenght Angel's Flight is shown to be one of the strongest Dark Guilds in Fiore. It isn't due to their basic members, that have almost non-existent mastering of Magic, but mostly due to Yerami, Eleonore and Halvor's strenght. They are very powerful mages and dangerous beings. However, the strongest mage was stated to be Eleonore, so strong that she could win against her master in combat in her weakened state. History In X775, Halvor Opsomer met Yerami Kisaigai Kuchiatarime, a 15-year-old hateful teenager that lost his purpose in life when his father died. Pretending he had a way to bring the man back to life, Halvor made a deal with him : Yerami would do everything Halvor wanted and in exchange, he would ressurect Kôsei. Thus was born the Angel's Flight Guild. Year after year, Halvor recruted more members, all sharing a love for science, and their association gained fame on its own after all their evil actions, such as plundering, mass killing, arsons and kidnapping. However, the group didn't have any name, despite being known as one of the most wanted dark guild and having their own headquarters. They finally set on a name when recruting their last member, Eleonore Mirai. Several months later, the guild was disbanded due to Fairy Tail's intervention to save their captured member, Natsu Dragneel, that shared quite the link with the Dark Guild. Halvor was killed in their headquarters' destruction, Yerami and all the others members were arrested by the Magic Council while Eleonore joined Fairy Tail with Maya. Former Members Note : This status is the members' status when the guild was disbanded, not their current status. Trivia * I first wanted the guild to be only constitued of Yerami, Eleonore, Halvor and Maya, but I thought it would be too empty. * I also wanted the guild to be made of scientists only, but I realised they wouldn't stand a chance against Fairy Tail if they were to battle. Notes Angel's Flight is a completely fictional guild linked to these characters : Halvor Opsomer, Yerami Kisaigai Kuchiatarime, [[Maya Kisaigai|'Maya Kisaigai']], Ann, Mina and Eleonore Mirai. It can be used as another character's guild, but don't forget to ask and to credit me somewhere. Category:Dark Guilds Category:Le Lourd Secret'sTimeline Category:Justtochi's Content Category:Guilds